


How He Smiles in the Light

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Crowley (Good Omens), Angst, Aziraphale Is Not Happy (Good Omens), Heaven Reclaims Crowley AU (Good Omens), M/M, Memory Alteration, Snippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 09:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20486708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: Heaven reclaims Crowley, erasing all his memories of his time as a demon. Aziraphale does not like this rebooted not-Crowley angel.





	How He Smiles in the Light

**Author's Note:**

> So I got two different "Heaven reclaims Crowley" prompts mixed up with each other on one of the Good Omens prompt memes, and this is what I got written before I went back and looked at the prompts again and realized I'd combined them in a way so that what I was writing didn't fit what either person was asking for... 
> 
> At this point I'm not planning to write any more of this AU. (But I may come back to it at some point.)

~ How He Smiles in the Light ~

"Aziraphale!" calls out a voice that is at once both familiar and foreign. "Gabriel told me that you're the one who saved me from six thousand years of torment in Hell! And, well, while I may not have any memories of the six thousand years of torment, I am so grateful to you for saving me!"

And before Aziraphale can stop him, the other angel throws himself into Aziraphale's arms.

"You're welcome," Aziraphale says, stiff and awkward in both returning the hug and the way he says the words. And because he can't call him Crowley anymore and doesn't want to say that Heavenly name, he adds belatedly: "Angel."

And the angel-who-isn't-Crowley-anymore-and-will-never-be-Crowley-again slides gracefully out of the embrace, still beaming that megawatt smile at Aziraphale, not caring that Aziraphale doesn't know his name, because Aziraphale is the one who saved him, and-

"Well, I'd better get going. Things to do, you know," Aziraphale says, somehow managing to force a god-awful fake customer-service smile onto his face for a few seconds before parting ways with not-Crowley.

~end~


End file.
